Facts of Life
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: The important things, their milestones and happiness, have always been intertwined. Eventual OT5 between Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, Rin, and Rei.
1. Fact: Nagisa Hazuki

**DISCLAIMER: Nagisa Hazuki, Matsuoka Rin, Nanase Haruka, Makoto Tachibana, Ryugazaki Rei, and anything else you may recognize does not belong to me. **

**Facts of Life**

Nagisa's first kiss is Rin. His second is Haruka. His third is Makoto

* * *

"You did it!" Rin cheered, running towards Nagisa as the blonde lifted himself out of the pool. Makoto is jogging after him, and Haruka is walking towards them a this own leisurely pace per usual.

Nagisa ran at him as well, laughing and ignoring the shouts of the various passing coaches trying to tell them to stop running near the pool, "I won Rin-chan! I won!"

The boys collide, they're chests bumping together and their feet slipping for a second before they caught themselves on each other. They giggled as they hugged, jumping up and down as they cheered, "Nagisa won" and "I won! I won!"

Caught up in the moment, Rin pulled back and pressed his lips firmly to Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa's legs stopped as he stared up at Rin, tilting his head, "Rin-chan why did you kiss me?"

Rin scratched at his cheek as he let go of Nagisa, "Mommy always gives me a kiss when I win!" The darker haired boy, glanced back at their other friends with his hands on his hips, "Makoto! Haru-chan, you should give Nagisa a kiss too!"

"I don't know, Rin-chan," Makoto stated, shifting on his feet nervously. "Mama says kissing is for grown ups who love each other."

"Well I love Nagisa! Don't you!"

"Rin-chan, Mako-chan doesn't have to kiss me if he doesn't want too," Nagisa tried to object.

Rin just shook his head and tried to convince Makoto other wise. As Rin was arguing with Makoto, Haruka stepped forward and pressed his lips to Nagisa's quickly.

"Ah! See Makoto!" Rin squealed when he saw Haruka pulling away. "Haru-chan did it too! So now you definitely have to!"

Makoto looked like he wanted to argue but his eyes steeled with determination and moved. He pressed his lips firmly against Nagisa's.

The blonde noted how they were colder then Rin's and Haruka's.

He thought it must have been because Makoto had already swam while Rin and Haruka hadn't yet.

He found he liked the way Makoto's lips felt.


	2. Fact: Makoto Tachibana

**Facts of Life**

Makoto had only two dates with his only girlfriend in middle school.

* * *

Asa kicked her legs, giggling as Makoto pushed her on the swing.

Her hair fell down past her shoulders, cotton candy pink and curly, and blew up in his face as the wind pushed it but he found it more endearing then off putting. Her hands were resting on his own on the chains, and the contact made his face heat despite the fact that they had been holding hands in school constantly since she had confessed to him.

"Makoto-kun," she sung, leaning backwards so her blue eyes were looking into his green ones, "let's go get ice cream.

Makoto laughed, "I bought you crepes before we came here."

"I'm insatiable," she teased. He caught the chains of the swing, keeping her close to him. They looked at each other for a few moments before he leaned down.

Before he could connect their lips, there was a shrill ring. They both let out soft sighs as he pulled back, releasing the swing.

As she was digging her heels into the swing to stop it, he dug around in his pocket to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Makoto!" Haruka's voice was loud and excited. "Meet me at my house in ten minutes."

"What? Haru-chan I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"Makoooto," Haruka whined. It made Makoto grin a little bit, it was so rare for Haruka to express any sort of emotion. "Come on! We can finally go swimming in the ocean."

Makoto ruffled his hair before sighing, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me walk Asa-chan home first."

"Good! See you in a bit."

Saying goodbye to Haruka, he snapped his phone shut and turned to Asa, "Asa-chan I'm sorry. Haru-chan wants to go swimming and-"

"I know." There was something sad in her voice as she reached up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I'll walk myself home. Have a nice time with Nanase-kun, Tachibana-kun."

Makoto blinked at the usage of his last name, something he had insisted she didn't have to do since their first date the Saturday before.

It wasn't until he was wading into the ocean after Haruka, the shorter diving down under the surface the second he didn't risk injury, that he realized he had been dumped. Before the sadness could press on his chest, Haruka popped back up shouting, "Makoto, race me to the first buoy."

And well, Makoto had never been able to deny Haruka something that would make him smile.


	3. Fact: Rin Matsuoka

**Facts of Life**

Rin managed to hate Rei for exactly two months.

Then they properly meet.

* * *

"Remember to be nice," Seijuurou sighed as he led Rin towards the restaurant where they were supposed to be meeting Gou and the rest of the Iwatobi swim team for lunch. "I don't know what you have against Rei-kun but this is my chance to get your sister to go on a date with me so I need to not drag you out because you've punched someone in the face. I mean, you made up with the others why can't you be friends with him?"

Rin huffed, his arms crossed, "It's complicated."

"You've never even really been around him!" Seijuurou pointed out, holding the door open for Rin as they arrived. "Until last month you were avoiding all of them, or insulting or physically attacking them when you did see them."

"I didn't physically attack anyone. I only shoved Haruka against a fence," Rin grumbled.

As they walked Rin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, anger boiling in his stomach.

It didn't matter that he hadn't properly spoken to Ryugazaki Rei, or even really looked at him since he'd been so focused on Haruka the past times they'd met. It was enough to hear Gou's stories about how "Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun went to lunch and came back covered in cheese for some reason!" or "Makoto-kun stayed after school today to help Rei-kun with his strokes, I hope they get home safe..." or reading text messages from Nagisa, now that they were hanging out again, reading "Haru-chan can't make it today but Mako-chan and I will be there soon! Rei-kun is helping him study for midterms because he let his grades drop again, pretty sure it's all the time in the pool now!"

It was dumb and stupid but Rin had used to be the one making laugh and knowing that some other guy was doing it now, was upsetting.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa screeched, dragging Rin from his thoughts just in time for the energetic blonde to crash into him. "I'm so glad you decided to come to lunch with us."

"Hi," Haruka greeted quietly.

Makoto flashed him a wide grin and a small wave, "Good morning, Rin."

"Ah Matsuoka-san. It's nice to meet you again."

Rin's fists clenched at the unfamilar voice and his head whipped up.

Only to relax immediately. Vaguely he wondered if Ryugazaki Rei had always been this attractive.

_No no no, _Rin thought, _I don't like him. He is definitely not attractive._

But Rin always had been good at lying to himself like that.


	4. Fact: Rei Ryugazaki

**Facts of Life**

It all starts with Rei asking Nagisa Out

* * *

Rei fidgeted nervously as he stood in front of Nagisa.

The blonde seemed unaware of his discomfort, his head tilted in confusion as he questioned, "Rei-chan? What did you want me for? You know Gou-chan isn't going to be happy if we're late for practice."

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the zoo with me this weekend." Rei declared pointedly looking away from him. "We could go see the penguins or...or whatever it is you find cute this week."

"Penguins are always cute, Rei-chan!" Nagisa stated. He put his finger to his lips as he thought over the question before nodding, "I'd love to go with you Rei-chan. We should invite Haru-chan and Mako-chan as well."

Rei spluttered as Nagisa turned to walk away. He blurted out, "Nagisa! I was trying to ask you on a date."

Nagisa stopped and half turned. The smile on his lips had Rei's heartbeat picking up even as a shiver ran down his spine. He winked, "I know Rei-chan. That's why I'm inviting them."

"You don't want to go on a date with me then?"

"No! Of course I want to Rei-chan," Nagisa objected as he turned back around, walking towards the pool. "I just think we'd both be much more happy if all four of us went on a date together."

Rei hadn't thought of that before, but something about it seemed _right. _


	5. Fact: Haruka Nanase

**Facts of Life**

**Fact: Haruka Loves the Water**

* * *

"Nagisa," Rei whined as they walked down the board walk. The blonde was draped off him, his arms around his neck and his feet dragging behind them. "Get off me already!"

"No," Nagisa objected, burrowing his head in his neck. "I wanna cuddle."

"Nagisa," Makoto chided, "you wanted to come so you should enjoy the rides."

"I lied, Let's go back to Haruka," Nagisa deadpanned. "I just wan to give Rei a blowjob while you and Haru-chan take turns fucking me and Rin has to watch because he bit me last week."

As Rin objected, Haruka looked out at the water beyond the glittering rides and food stands.

The water crashed against the legs of the pier and licked at the distant beach. The moon glittered against the surface and Haruka wondered vaguely is swimming in it's light would turn him into a mermaid. He stepped towards it.

"-uka? Haruka!"

His gaze snapped away from the water, looking up to find the group peering at him.

Rin was holding Nagisa bridal style. The blonde was grinning, his arms wrapped around Rin's neck and a fresh hickey on his collar. Rei stood with them, one hand resting on Rin's waist.

Makoto stood slightly in front of them, worry on his face as he watched Haruka.

"Are you okay?" Makoto questioned. "Nagisa wanted to...go home together but if you aren't up to it, Rin can walk him home and I can get you some soup..."

Haruka shook his head, "I'm not sick."

"Then what's wrong?"

He glanced back before answering, "Nothing important. Let's just go home."

Somethings were just more important then swimming...


End file.
